New Love
by Resonating
Summary: Dipper soon meets a girl. Among his friends, he's the only one without a girlfriend. Not only she was cute, she went to his school. When summer break came, he was determined to make Mabel his girlfriend. That is, if Giddeon didn't interrupt. Language, possible drug use, possible sexual themes, alcohol use. (This is a "what if" story if Dipper and Mabel weren't related in any way).


Dipper was talking to his friends, at his school, on a Friday. He talked to Fred, Redike, and Keegan.

"Hey Fred, How has Marie been?" Keegan asked.

"She's been great. Especailly a great kisser. Oh man, I remember this one time, I lost all of my spit when-"

"Ok, I get it. Nasty ass." Keegan said shaking his head.

"Well Keke and me are getting serious." Redike said.

"How about your Keegan?" Fred asked.

"Katie and me are real close too. We are going on so many dates and parties. And done great things at them." Keegan said.

"Oh dude, I remember that one time we were all in Jordan's party and we played 'Seven Minutes In Heaven'. Me and Marie were goind crazy as hell in the closet. You guys had to come in the closet to stop us." Fred said.

"It wasn't called for. Like come on, you were in there for 20 mintues. I'm just surprised we didn't get you out sooner." Dipper said.

"Yeah." Fred said.

"Hey Dipper, when are you gonna get a girlfriend?" Redike asked.

Su"Well..." Dipper said.

"Wow. I'm just gonna say it won't be anywhere near today." Fred said.

"Thanks for the confidence." Dipper said.

The School Bell Rang.

"Let's just go." Dipper said.

"Please tell me you aren't one of those kids." Keegan said.

"One of those kids who don't serve a detention? Oh yeah, I'm one of those kids." Dipper joked.

They hurried to class. They barely beat the hell as they got into the classroom. As home room started, kids usually talked amongst themselves.

"So Dipper, if you were gonna pull some, who would it be?" Keegan asked.

"W-Well if I chose, I-I would..umm.. Probably date M-Mabel." Dipper said nervously.

By his friends' expressions, he knew he shouldn't have said anything. He felt like his head was being weighed down by a boulder.

"Look Dipper, you are pretty chill, but Mabel? She hangs with the most popular people. Our group knows a lot and is cool and all, but I we aren't like THAT. All here friends are in some sporting event or cheerleading and upper middle class." Fred said.

"Nah don't worry about all that. Dipper if you need to some Pull 101, just tell me. I have been pulling for a while now so I am very experienced, heh heh." Redike said.

"But you you don't have any side chicks and you'be been with KeKe for almost 2 years." Dipper reminded Redike.

"True!" Fred said as he laughed.

"Hey hey, just because I am now committed doesn't mean I don't know how to pull, boy, alright? Redike said.

"But it DOES mean you could've got rusty. Dipper don't listen to this one. Just get some confidence, where some good clothes, cause those are sad, and just go up to her and ask her to the movies or something." Keegan said.

"it isn't that simple." Dipper said, tilting his head down slightly.

"Oh yeah, she is dating someone, Uhh...hmm.. Oh, Jacob. But he is like a CCG fanatic. Why is she dating him?" Fred said.

"Probably for the sex." Redike said.

"Oh hell no!" Dipper said quietly.

"Just kidding, just kidding. She probably heard him talking about her. She does this with a lot of guys. She hears you dogging her out, tries to get you to date her, if you are desperate enough to fall for it, she embarrasses you publicly. So Dipper, you gotta watch out. She don't play shit now." Redike said.

"For your information, you rascals, She and I are the perfect couple. We go together like a Metallic solid with a magnet. We are as pure as H20 streaming from a river of Divinity, created by two halves of complete love. And we are better than you substandard, Suburban, Neanderthals." Jacob said.

They stared at him. Keegan Backhanded him.

"Get the fuck away from us." Keegan said.

Jacob ran away.

"So anyways, what am I going to do?" Dipper asked.

"Kill Jacob." Fred joked.

"Hm.. Yeah that could work." Dipper said, slowly shaking his head.

"Dipper, I-I think he was kidding." Redike said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep." Fred said.

"Uh Yeah. Me too." Dipper said quickly.

They stared at Dipper.

"You're fucked up." Keegan said.

The bell rang again.

"Well, I'll see you in 3rd Period." Fred said.

"Me too." Redike said.

As the home room emptied into the hallway, Dipper tried to find Mabel. He eventually spotted her at her locker. She was wearing a vibrant pink and magenta shirt and a matching skirt. She had long designer socks on with tennis shoes on. Dipper found her so attractive. He managed to keep himself from getting a boner. He looked at her a few moments before walking up to her.

"Oh my god, she's hot. She has that figure, her long flowing brown hair, her shirt. And what is she, a C cup? Ain't a D cup but a C will work just fine." Dipper thought as he wallows to her, getting closer and closer. He finally got to her ands she focused her eyes on him.

"Hey...Dipper, was it? Need something?" Mabel said in a chill and calm tone.

"Well I just wanted to see if you wanted to like.. Hang out later or something." Dipper said.

"You know I am dating someone right?" Mabel asked.

"Oh really? Who exactly?" Dipper asked, knowing who it was.

"Jacob." Mabel said deadpan.

"Jacob? Haha Jacob. No for real." Dipper said.

"I am. Jacob is my boyfriend." Mabel said, trying to hide a laugh herself.

"Really? I can't believe it." Dipper tried to act surprised.

"You couldn't act to save your life." Mabel said as she started to walk away.

Dipper followed her and said, "Then that makes two of us."

"What are you talking about?" Mabel asked.

"You ain't really like him like that, do you?" Dipper asked.

"Being honest, I don't. Setting up a prank. Tell him and I'll have your nuts tied to a desk leg." Mabel said.

"I am all right with the prank." Dipper said.

Mabel stopped.

"So, you want to hang out later? How about at the mall, with my friends?" Mabel asked.

"With your friends?" Dipper asked.

"Yep. What, you thought this was a date? I am dating. I am some things, but I am not a whore." Mabel said.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I will hang out with you and your friends." Dipper said.

Mabel walked off to her class.

"But with her friends. Ugh. I just know they are gonna bitch. This always happens. Always... I assume." Dipper mumbled to himself.

Dipper walked to his choir class. He and the class sung somewhat ok to Ave Maria. After the class was finished, the teacher, Mrs. Longwell annouced an upcoming contest.

"Class, before you leave class, you remember the festival contest. Two people of James Middle School will get to sing a song they made to the entire school and national. You must have your partner, song, etc ready in several months from now. Those two picked for their song will also get extra credit in this class." Mrs. Longwell said.

The bell rang. The students Fs dismissed and headed to their next class.


End file.
